Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. For example, network providers have developed architectures in which the provider includes both mobile networks and WiFi networks that are each accessible from user equipment having multi-mode capability. In some situations, the network provider may allow user equipment to connect simultaneously to both the mobile and WiFi networks. However, there are significant challenges in managing mobility of user equipment within mobile and WiFi networks, particularly when the user equipment connects to the same access point name through the mobile network and the WiFi network.